


The Friday Box

by FlamingoLady, leela_cat (Leela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/leela_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when no one was watching, Severus Snape went into a  windowless room and performed a private ritual taught to him by his  Grandma Snape.</p><p>This was a podfic originally posted in the 2011 Harry Potter Podfic Fest on LJ and was recorded with permission of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friday Box

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Friday Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288603) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



> Thanks to the wonderful mods for their patience while I worked through a hard drive failure, to my beta who gave great feedback and was so quick to respond and also to the lovely [](http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/)**leela_cat** for offering up this sweet fic.

  
[ ](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/winter-fest-2011/the_friday_box-leela_cat-flamingolady.mp3)

**Download links (right-click and "Save As"):**

**mp3** [here](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/winter-fest-2011/the_friday_box-leela_cat-flamingolady-mp3.zip)  
 **m4b** [here](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/winter-fest-2011/the_friday_box-leela_cat-flamingolady-m4b.zip)

Having trouble downloading? Go to [this post](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/5122.html)!


End file.
